Conventionally known is an industrial robot that constitutes a part of an EFEM, and transfers a semiconductor wafer between a FOUP and a semiconductor wafer processing device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). An industrial robot described in Patent Document 1 includes a hand on which a semiconductor wafer is mounted, an arm to which the hand is connected at a top end side of the arm in such a way as to be rotatable, and a main body to which a root end side of the arm is connected in such a way as to be rotatable. The arm includes three arm parts; that is to say, a first arm part whose root end side is connected to the main body in such a way as to be rotatable, a second arm part whose root end side is connected to a top end side of the first arm part in such a way as to be rotatable, and a third arm part whose root end side is connected to a top end side of the second arm part in such a way as to be rotatable, wherein the hand is connected to a top end side of the third arm part in such a way as to be rotatable.